


breakage and mending

by badAquatic, orphan_account



Series: Trailerstuck [26]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Illustrated, M/M, Nudity, Original Character(s), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, Recreational Drug Use, Rufioh the matchmaker, at least until the last part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badAquatic/pseuds/badAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what are the Trailerstuck adults up to?</p><p>Takes place during the last chapter of "altogether unhappy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakage and mending

**== > Rufioh: Attempt to calmly speak to offspring**

 

Well, you definitely botched that attempt. Tavros ran out of the trailer in tears and you stand there, feeling like an asshole. You plop down on the couch and decide to consult your matesprit.

 

 

\--arborealTamer [AT] began trolling guilefulActor[GA]!--

AT: well 1t happened…

GA: What exactly happened?

AT: 1 yelled at tav… well…

AT: more l1ke 1 screamed at h1m and then he ran off…

GA: I think there’s mo+re to+ yo+ur sto+ry, dear.

AT: 1 don’t know… th1ngs just escalated…

AT: he came 1n b1tch1ng about pumpk1n and 1’d been up all n1ght worr1ed about h1m aga1n wa1t1ng for h1m to come back and he was hanging out w1th that fuck1ng clown and 1 just… exploded… 1 guess…

AT: 1 made h1m cry, porr1m… 1 never made pupa cry before…

GA: Tavro+s is still Tavro+s. Yelling makes him anxio+us and afraid. 

 

AT: 1 know… equius and h1m used to cover the1r ears and h1de when horuss and me fought…

GA: I never understo+o+d why Tavro+s and Equius to+lerate Karkat’s yelling tho+ugh.

AT: karkats yell1ng 1s d1fferent, l1ke a ‘pay attention idiots’ yell not a threaten1ng yell. the f1ghting 1s sort of why horuss and me dec1ded to…stay apart for a wh1le…

GA: I tho+ught it was the mo+ney issue.

AT: 1t wasn’t just that… we just really…

AT: 1t was hard 1n the beg1nn1ng w1th h1s ptsd and he moved around so much so 1t was eas1er to stay separated for a wh1le… the relat1onsh1p was always sort of d1stant and stra1ned but we never called 1t off r1ght away…

GA: Yo+u did miss him tho+ugh.

AT: yeah cause 1 thought 1 could make 1t work and… obviously 1t didn’t so that was a complete waste of t1me.

AT: whatever… he’s happy now…

AT: 1ts sort of we1rd talk1ng to h1m about th1s s1nce my ex and your ex hooked up…

GA: We all grew up to+gether and we all live in the same neighbo+rho+o+d. I think we’re all cursed to+ be to+gether

AT: have you ever thought about… mov1ng somewhere else…?

GA: Yes, but where wo+uld we go+? The UTC isn’t exactly paradise and it requires a lo+t o+f bo+o+n to+ relo+cate, especially jo+bwise.

AT: 1 m1ss home… my old home… 1 m1ss the sky and the grass and all the trees…

AT: 1 hate the c1ty…

GA: Why no+t see if yo+u can get your family’s farm back?

AT: no point…the property has a tax l1en. 1’d need a h1gh loan to get 1t, plus a farm 1s hard work and w1th the calor1e compan1es around you can’t really make a l1v1ng off a small time farm in the utc…

GA: You co+uld make a deal with them like so+me farmers.

AT: no. never. 1 fucking hate the calor1e compan1es. they’re b1g, greedy, corporate scumbags who don’t care about food qual1ty or anyth1ng. they don’t care 1f the1r vegetables are ta1nted w1th mutagens so long as 1ts cheap… and 1f you’re g1ving them compet1t1on, they do sneaky sh1t l1ke infect1ng your crops and send the1r ‘calor1e men’ to haggle you down…

AT: they’re the reason we had to move. the calor1e men wouldn’t come along with dad there. they knew better than to fuck around w1th a cavalreaper capta1n. but when dad d1sappeared we were chum 1n the water. mom d1dn’t want us getting hurt so she got undersold on the land and we came here because 1t was cheaper but fuck 1 hate the c1ty…

AT: 1 guess 1’m st1ll a h1llb1lly, doll… 1 need fresh a1r and 1 need to feel the grass between my toes. 1 need to not see my ne1ghbor for m1les and go sk1nny d1pp1ng...

GA: Yo+u may be a hillbilly but yo+u’re my hillbilly, dear. <3

AT: that’s true... <3       

GA: So+ who+ o+wns the land no+w?

AT: nobody cause of the l1en… 1 don’t even know what cond1t1on the farm 1s 1n... dad always kept 1t up nice… espec1ally the orchards…

GA: Alternian plants are very resilient.

AT: that’s true… these altern1an-new earth hybr1ds are easy for the calor1e compan1es to mass produce but stra1ght altern1an plants are f1n1cky. only a n1tram knows how to grow altern1an cannab1s. }:)

GA: O+r a jadeblo+o+d.

AT: a jadeblood 1s a good helper... <3

GA: I am mo+re than go+o+d, my dear. <3

GA: And Rufio+h, I think yo+u sho+uld talk to+ yo+ur mo+irail. Yo+u’re co+ncerned abo+ut yo+ur so+n and Kurlo+z’s bro+ther ties into+ this.

AT: ugh… the clown...

GA: Be nice. That’s your mo+irail and my half-bro+ther there.

AT: fine 1’ll talk to kurloz… hopefully he’s on… h1s work schedule’s hect1c...

GA: Alright then. Take care, lo+ve. <3

AT: you too, doll… <3

\--arborealTamer[AT] ceased trolling guilefulActor[GA]!—

 

\--arborealTamer[AT] began trolling taciturnClown[TC]!—

AT: palebro…

AT: hey palebro…

AT: 1 know you’re work1ng on whatever but 1 could actually use some paleness here…

AT: …

AT: 1 fucked your s1ster… 

TC: WHAT

AT: so you are there…

TC: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?

AT: well 1t got your attent1on…

TC: THATS ANNOYING

AT: and also because 1ts true…

TC: THATS EVEN WORSE

AT: 1ts your s1ster…

TC: MY OBNOXIOUS TWIN SISTER WHO IS FUCKING MY MOIRAIL

TC: I DONT MOTHERFUCKING APPROVE

AT: you know you always sound harsher over troll1chum…?

TC: THIS PISSES ME OFF IS WHY

AT: why…?

TC: SHES ALWAYS TRYING TO CROUCH IN ON MY QUADRANTS

AT: 1t was sort of an acc1dental th1ng… she doesn’t talk about you w1th me…

TC: SHE DOESNT?

AT: nope… we talk about our k1ds and exs more than you… mostly compla1n1ng…

TC: THATS A RELIEF

AT: rel1ef?

TC: I DONT WANT TO PITCH HER

AT: cause she’s your twin and your sister…?

TC: NO IM A FUCKING TROLL THAT DOESNT MATTER

TC: IF THAT MATTERED I WOULD BE BITCHING ABOUT MY IDIOT BROTHER FUCKING MY DAUGHTER

TC: ITS WEIRD PITCHING HER AND IT MAKES ME MOTHERFUCKING UNCOMFORTABLE

AT: 1s 1t because you hate her beyond a healthy hate?

TC: NO I DONT HATE HER I PITY HER A BIT

AT: oh…

AT: 1s 1t cause of what happened…?

AT: after your mother’s funeral…? 

TC: I DONT KNOW

TC: MAYBE

AT: you never really told me what happened afterwards…

AT: you and porrim sort of dr1fted off together and never really talked about 1t…

TC: YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE TALKING ABOUT IT

AT: 1 know… but you have to talk to someone about th1s whole 1ssue…

TC: YEAH BUT NOT RIGHT NOW IM WATCHING NEEPTA

AT: 1sn’t she past the grubs1tt1ng and k1ts1tt1ng stage…?

TC: YEAH BUT WERE ONTO A NEW STAGE WHERE I PRETTY MUCH HOVER NEAR HER TO MAKE SURE CERTAIN PEOPLE STAY AWAY

TC: SHES FIXATING ON PHAXIN

 

TC: DONT GET WRONG PHAXINS MY INVERTIBROTHER BUT HES NO GOOD FOR NEP

TC: HE DOESNT WANT ANYTHING SERIOUS HE JUST WANTS TO FOOL AROUND AND NEP WILL GET ATTACHED AND IT WILL BE A FUCKING MESS

TC: SHES WAY TOO YOUNG FOR WHAT PHAXIN WANTS NO MATTER HOW GROWN UP SHE TRIES TO ACT BUT SHE NEVER FUCKING LISTENS TO ME OF COURSE

AT: you can’t make k1ds l1sten kur…

AT: you have to let them make m1stakes on the1r own or they never learn…

AT: you keep boss1ng them around and they end up cl1ng1ng and soon they’re p1n1ng for your quadrants...speak1ng of quadrants what about kankr1 and you…?

TC: I HATE THAT MOTHERFUCKER AND HIS FUCKING SHORTS

TC: NOW HES ONTO SUCKING POPSICLES AND BANANAS AND MOTHERFUCKER KNOWS HOW MUCH IT PISSES ME OFF SEEING THAT

TC: TEREZI AND NEPETA SEEM DETERMINED TO BULGEBLOCK US THOUGH

TC: SHOULD JUST SNEAK OVER AND PUSH HIM TO THE FUCKING FLOOR

AT: kurloz take 1t easy…there m1ght be a reason they’re do1ng that…

TC: I DONT FUCKING CARE

TC: I HATE THAT CHUBBY SHIT AND HIS FUCKING SHORTS

TC: I WANT TO RIP THEM OFF AND FUCK TIL HE CANT MOVE

AT: alr1ght…calm down palebro…

TC: IM CALM

TC: PERFECTLY

TC: MOTHERFUCKING

TC: CALM

AT: 1 don’t think so… 1 th1nk we need to have a feel1ngs jam…

TC: FINE BUT IM NOT ANGRY IM FRUSTRATED THERES A HUGE MOTHERFUCKING DIFFERENCE

AT: alright then let’s start at an 1ssue 1’m hav1ng r1ght now...

TC: SHIT I HAVE TO GO

AT: what happened…?

TC: NEPETAS TRYING TO FOLLOW PHAXIN TRYING TO GET A RIDE SOMEWHERE

TC: I NEED TO INTERRUPT HER OR DISTRACT HER OR SOME SHIT

TC: TALK TO YOU LATER

AT: alr1ght…

 

\-- taciturnClown[TC] ceased trolling arborealTamer[AT]!—

 

\--apocalypticAdvocate[AA] began trolling arborealTamer[AT]!—

AA: GO HOME.

AT: what…

AT: damara what are you talk1ng about…?

AA: MY ADVICE.

AA: MY ADVICE IS. YOU GO HOME.

AT: 1 thought 1 fuck1ng blocked you…

AA: SQUAT. 

AA: IMPORTANT. VERY IMPORTANT. TO GO HOME.

AA: PREPARE THINGS. GET WATER. GET FOOD.

AA: GO HOME. RUFIOH.

AT: are you drunk or h1gh?

AA: BOTH?

AT: wh1ch one…?

AA: BOTH!

AA: SPEAKING TO GODS. BLOOD AND HAZE. TIMES CLOCKWORKS. AIR AND DARKNESS.  

AT: oh great…

 

AA: MAKE SACRIFICE. PRAISE ME. TELL ME FUTURE. LOVE ME LONG TIME.

AT: 1’m sure…

AA: BLOOD AND HAZE BEST BULGE. MOST SACRED.

AT: whatever peyote you’re eat1ng must really be the best boons can buy, huh…?

AA: GOOD PEYOTE. BEST VISIONS.

AT: stop pester1ng me, damara… what are you…? s1xteen…?

AA: FOREVER YOUNG. WANT TO BE. FOREVER YOUNG.

AT: yeah yeah… forever young…

AA: OUR SONG. 

AT: as you always rem1nd me…

AA: RIDE BRONZE PONY?

AT: no damara…*def1n1tely* not

AA: LONELY.

AT: that’s what you get for be1ng a jerk…

AA: VERY LONELY.

AT: you need a moira1l, g1rl…

AA: MAYBE?

AA: MAYBE.

AT: why don’t you find a pale hookup…?

AA: MAYBE.

AA: BRONZE PONY?

AT: st1ll no…you and horuss are permabanned from my quadrants…

AA: SHAME.

AA: GOING NOW.

AT: alr1ght then damara…

\--apocalypticAdvocate[AA] ceased trolling arborealTamer[AT]!—

 

Damn, that girl needs a moirail but you can’t think of anyone who’d be pale for her. You know Meenah and her used to be pitch back in high school. You wonder…

 

\--arborealTamer[AT] began trolling crabbyConquistador[CC]!—

AT: hey meens w1ll you…

CC: nooooooope! 

AT: 1 d1dn’t even say what 1t was…

CC: waterever it was codn’t have been pleasant

 

CC: whenever you need a favor its always ‘hey meens’ ‘could you please meens’ ‘maybe meens’ et cera

CC: i aint dealin with that shit or fallin for that shit so what is it?

AT: damara needs a mo1ra1l…

CC: and you came to me? pupa you must be CRAZY 3>8[

CC: i aint pale for that gill i fuckin despise her

AT: 1 thought we all moved past the h1gh school hatred bullsh1t…made a truce and sh1t when we got older…

CC: not even sealightly my winged mofo

CC: cause of her beachass i had to leave rather than put up with all her bullshit harassment

CC: smartest fin i ever did was leave this fucking shellhole

CC: i only came back causa fef

AT: how 1s fef…?

CC: fef is fef

CC: she got religion in her soul like her daddy and shes achin cause she wants to volunteer at the soup kitchen but nope not happenin with those eggs on the way

AT: eggs…?

CC: yeah its FUCKING TWINS im gonna be a grandma x2 combo 38)

CC: but its a beach and a half cause seatrolls pregnancies are already complicated enough without there being TWO on the way

CC: fefs just lucky shes big and her body can handle it

CC: shit like this would kill her skinny ass paleboy or her flushboy

AT: flushboy…? 1 thought fefer1 and sollux broke up…?

CC: aw guppy please i can tell

CC: fef eri and sol were squabblin but it wasnt over no love triangle bullshit like with dam and horu and you

CC: fef was havin what you call a crisis of faith since she up and bled her quadrants mixin her pale with her red by havin illegilltimate grubs with paleboy  

CC: abortins a sin so she keeps em but its still a stain on her soul that you cant undo like when you got a hook in a tuna

AT: 1 guess she’s alr1ght now…?

CC: guess so cause she went to confishion and did penance or some shit?

CC: search me if i know that orthodoxian rigid quadrants never been my thing yknow?

AT: so you bleed your quadrants…?

AT: you f1lthy h1pp1e… }>:)

CC: i dunno bout that but i aint never seen the harm letting quadrants bleed a bit…

CC: everybody who aint fucking stupid know that you gotta bleed your quadrants a bit with purplebloods when you palebros

CC: aint that right *bonebrother*? 3>8)

AT: ahahahaha…oh no…no no no meens…

AT: 1 do not bleed my quadrants…

CC: rufi its meens carpin here

CC: like the only person who N-EV-ER hit on you

AT: that’s true…

CC: so lets talk )(ONEST here

CC: eight times outta ten if youre a purpleblood moray-eel you gonna get it in your nook cause part of calmin someone down is intimacy

CC: and when you got pheromones running your brain that intimacy leads to a lot of heavier stuff 3>8)

CC: so you gonna tell me you never ever N-EV-ER –EV-ER once got a bit further than pale and a bit more concupiscient with our sometimes-not-so-friendly neighborhood mime with a good sized bulge? 3>8)

AT: uh well… maybe l1ke… once…

CC: hmmm that response sounds

CC: AWFULLY FIS)(Y! 3>8)

AT: alr1ght alr1ght…

AT: 1 never told anyone cause horuss got so fuck1ng upt1ght but yeah…once or tw1ce when kurloz’s really ag1tated…th1ngs get sorta…

AT: yknow…

CC: like you two werent already destined for some awkward touchin

CC: didnt you used to play docktor? 3>8)

AT: you d1d the same th1ng w1th aranea…!

CC: we were like twelve! shut up about that! 3>8[

AT: see 1t sucks when 1ts on the other end…

CC: yeah youre right but its fun to tease you because despite being mr sexy troll you still get embarrassed like all nitrams do 3>8)

AT: 1ts sorta s1lly by th1s po1nt but 1 can’t help 1t… l1ke karkat fuck1ng k1ssed me and 1 st1ll got flustered…

CC: oooooh! what is this new tidbit? 3>8D

CC: kankris son dared kiss your sexy lips? you really must be a glute man

AT: 1t wasn’t my idea! he k1ssed me!

CC: how was it?

AT: d1fferent…

CC: would you hit that?

AT: no…!

AT: 1 mean… well…

CC: oh no he has your weakness and its the vantass! 3>8]

AT: 1ts really really hard to res1st that glute 1ts just so… so tempt1ng…

AT: and 1ts not like 1t would be hard… k1ds are pretty easy go1ng these days…

CC: youre telling me

CC: aranea told me about the threesome on her couch

AT: don’t even get me started on that… 1 have no 1dea where nepeta gets that boldness from…

CC: meulin has a freaky side to her

CC: kurloz doesn’t call her kittybitch just cause its cute

CC: she can be wicked just like him

AT: yeah r1ght…

CC: totally right 3>8)

AT: when and how has sa1d freaky s1de been d1splayed…?

CC: hey when youre red for purple you already have a bit of a freak in yo thats what gets their attention

CC: the dolorosa had a blood and biting fetish

AT: how do you know this…?

CC: because most jadebloods do

CC: right rufi? i saw your little lovebites 38*

AT: they’re that not1ceable…?

CC: yup 38*

AT: oy…

AT: hold on let me order some pizza… 1’m fuck1ng starv1ng...

 

You’re in the middle of ordering pizza when Tavros comes through the door. You aren’t prepared for what he tells you. You end up hanging up on the pizza man.

* * *

 

Hours later, you are relaxing on the couch. Tavros has exhausted himself, his head in your lap.

 

\--arborealTamer[AT] began trolling taciturnClown[TC]!—

TC: YOU THERE

TC: IVE BEEN ONLINE FOR LIKE HOURS

AT: yeah I’m finally here… tav just came home… and a lot of stuff happened…

AT: you know how 1t 1s…

TC: YES OFFSPRING AND ALL THAT

AT: let’s just start off… cause… 1 don’t l1ke your brother… l1ke… at all…

TC: NEITHER DO I

TC: BUT FOR ALL HIS THINKPAN ADDLED WAYS GAMZEE SEEMS TO GENUINELY CARE ABOUT TAVROS OR HE WOULD HAVE ALREADY ABANDONED HIM

AT: yeah but he’s the sort of troll to hurt someone and f1nd a way to ease out of trouble…

TC: THIS ISSUE IS BETWEEN YOU AND GAMZEE

TC: HES NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO A WARNING ABOUT YOU COMING FROM ME BECAUSE IN HIS MIND THAT WOULD BE COWARLDY OF YOU

AT: why…?

TC: HES ONLY BEEN OUT OF PRISON FOR A YEAR AND A HALF IS WHY

AT: ah… so 1 have your perm1ss1on to k1ck h1s ass 1f he hurts tav…?

TC: FEEL FREE

TC: HES LONG OVERDUE FOR A LOT OF ASS KICKINGS

AT: sounds like you’re holding a grudge palebro…

TC: YOU COULD SAY THAT

TC: EVERY DAY I WAIT FOR GAMZEE TO FIND A MATESPRIT A JOB AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MOBILEHIVE

AT: sounds l1ke you hate hav1ng h1m there…

TC: ITS NOT HATE ITS INSTINCTS

TC: HAVING MORE THAN ONE PURPLEBLOOD IN A HIVE IS DIFFICULT

TC: ITS INSTINCTUAL FOR ONE NOT TO LIKE THE OTHER BECAUSE WE KNOW IN THE BACK OF OUR THINKPANS ONE HAS TO DOMINATE THE OTHER

TC: THAT AND GAMZEES AN INTOLERABLE ASSHOLE WHO EATS UP WHATEVER CLOWNCULT BULLSHIT HES BEEN SPOONFED IN AMETHYST

AT: why’d you take h1m 1n 1f you can’t stand h1m though…?

TC: I FEEL PLATONIC PITY TOWARDS GAMZEE BEING LOCKED AWAY FOR SO LONG

TC: A TROLL IN HIS CONDITION NEEDS MOTIVATION TO MOVE ON WITH THEIR LIFE

TC: AND AN ASS KICKING OR TWO

AT: so you th1nk gamzee quadrant1ng w1th tavros 1s a good th1ng…?

TC: MAYBE BUT YOU DONT THINK THAT

AT: 1 don’t know… tavros says he’s happy w1th gamzee but ugh… 1 doubt gamzee 1s gonna be a stable matespr1t 1n the long run… but they’re gett1ng ser1ous…

AT: soon he’ll be mov1ng in…

TC: THEN I SUGGEST SQUARING YOURSELF WITH HIM NOW

TC: BEFORE YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM IN YOUR SPACE

AT: 1f you say so… 1’ll probably do 1t ton1ght…

TC: YOU KNOW YOURE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE

AT: yeah…

TC: COULD BE WORSE

AT: how…?

TC: TAVROS COULD BE PREGNANT

AT: oh for fucks sake don’t j1nx 1t l1ke that, bro… the n1nth ward has l1ke the h1ghest pregnancy rate…

TC: YEAH BUT THATS CAUSE OF ALL THE ORTHODOXIANS

AT: just don’t j1nx 1t… hold on tavs wak1ng up…

AT: talk to you later okay…?

TC: OKAY

\--arborealTamer[AT] ceased trolling taciturnClown[TC]!—

 

 

You look down at Tavros, smiling. “Hey, pupa how you feeling?”

Tavros scrubs his puffy eyes. “Dunno…” he sighs, “I guess sort of relieved, after I told you all of that… uh… thanks for listening. You didn’t have to.”

“You’re my son, pupa.” You kiss his forehead, smiling. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t listen to if it was from you.”

For the first time in a very long time, Tavros gives you a genuine smile before falling back asleep. You let him lay on the couch, turning on the living room fan so he can stay cool. He turns in his sleep, still troubled.

It’s nine at night. You go to the Makara mobilehive. The door is open with a mesh screen blocking an invasion of summertime insects. Gamzee is lounging on the couch, the grunts and growls of a TUFC match playing on the TV. There's no concern to lock the door, especially in their heat. And who in their right fucking mind is going to try and rob a purpleblood’s home?

You open the door and walk in.

Gamzee glances at you but keeps his eyes on the TUFC match. “Kurloz ain’t here, butterfly.”

“I’m here about Tavros.” you say, walking to a half-foot away from Gamzee.

Gamzee smirks. “About what exactly? How he’s going _down_ on the clown?”

You chuckle. “Heh. Clever.”

Gamzee laughs. You grab the base of his left horn and slam it into the wall. The mobilehive wall vibrates from the impact.

“What in the sh—” Gamzee snarls.

You grab the small purpleblood’s throat before he can shout. Gamzee writhes in your grip as your seize the other horns.

“L-let me—” Gamzee chokes.

“Listen here, chucklefuck,” you growl, “my pupa’s been dragged through hell and back. If you’re just toying with him, you better think twice because you are not the _first_ fucker I’ve put in the ground. _Comprende_?” Gamzee growls at you but you yank the horn he has free. “I’ve broken stronger beasts than you.”

The purpleblood seems to calculate his situation before saying, “…I won’t hurt him. Tav means the world to me.”

“He fucking _better_.”

You yank Gamzee out of the wall, leaving a sizeable dent.

“Patch that up, will you?” you say.

“Yeah…” Gamzee mutters, rubbing the base of his horn.

You walk out of the mobilehive, heading home to check on Tavros again. 


End file.
